I’m Sorry and Thank You
by Ademonmeetsanangel
Summary: When Gajeel fails to protect Levy from non other than himself, will Levy be able to convince him to stay? Or is this where our favorite couple says goodbye? Gajeel/Levy


Gajeel ground his jaw as he watched his little fairy laugh heartily at a joke Gerome had made. "And this is why I told you to ask her out before someone else makes a move" Mira whispered sagely as she placed a bowl of screws in front of the disgruntled man.

"I didn't know freaking Gerome would come into the picture! What kinda stupid name is Gerome anyways?" Gajeel said in pure annoyance as he picked up a screw from his pile, and crunched down on it harshly.

Gerome was a reporter who had come to the guild to interview all the participants of the Grand Magic Games, around 2 to 3 weeks ago. It would have been completely fine if the asswipe had done his interviews and left town. But no, he just had to stick around to spend time with his 'gorgeous honeysuckle' aka Levy. Gajeel had though that Levy would have kicked him to the curb and moved on with life, and she looked ready to as well with his annoying attempts to hug her, or ask her out on a date. But then she spotted his god forsaken keychain and figured out that they both had an immense love for the same book. From then on, she would actually engage him in conversation and laugh. At. His. Jokes. Like she was doing right this second.

Gajeel looked at the pair and for a brief second a horrible horrible thought passed through his head, 'they actually suit each other.'

Both of them had this bookwormish look to them. Gerome had thick curly locks, and pale skin. Two cute dimples and ocean blue eyes. Although he wasn't as tall as Gajeel or as well built, he still looked like he could hold his own in a sparring match.

Gajeel took a large swig of his beer, sucking up the last of the pint before asking Mira for another one as he flipped through the newly arrived quests sitting on the bar top. If Levy was gonna sit there and make goo goo eyes at a practical stranger, he would rather not be around to see them become an item.

Mira looked at Gajeels annoyed face with a slight smirk before calling out, "Levy! Your smoothie is ready!"

Gajeel swung his head towards the evil barmaid and glared at her with all the hate he could muster. "Thanks Mira." A sweet, and dainty voice said beside him, as the familiar scent of old paper and vanilla filled his nose.

'Please don't notice me. Please don't notice me. Please don't notice me..."

"Oh hey Gajeel!" 'Well, fuck.'

"Hey Shrimp." Gajeel said gruffly, wishing and hoping he had the power of invisibility at that moment. "Taking down a Vulcan and saving a bunch of girls. Wow! You're gonna have a lot of fans soon!" Levy said half heartedly, already jealous that Gajeel was about to be surrounded by a bunch of, mostly, pretty girls.

Gajeel couldn't help but allow a snide remark to pass through. "Well you've been working on expanding your fan club. I thought I should work on mine." Levy looked at Gajeel completely puzzled. "What are you talking about?" "Gerome. Tell me Levy do you always go around stringing along every guy you meet? It must make you feel really good about yourself huh?" Levy gasped in shock, hurt flooding through her system. "Gajeel... what?" But Gajeel couldn't stop himself, all the rage and frustration he felt from the past couple weeks was pouring out in the worst way possible. "Well I mean your self confidence is the size of a pea anyways so all the fanfare must really help. Or maybe, you're just a slut who likes male attention, hmm? You accidentally flash me, or grind on me during guild parties and then cozy up with the next good looking guy you find. It's pathetic really..." *slap*

The sound rang through the entire guild, but it permeated every bone and vein in Gajeels body. 'What the fuck did I just do...' "Sh-Shrimp. I didn't..." "NO! Y-you made your s-self crystal clear. Ju-Just stay away from me Gajeel. F-sob-Forever." Levy's heart thudded in her chest as the shame, and heartbreak she felt overwhelmed her senses. She turned on her heel and bolted out of the guild, Lucy chasing after her.

Gajeel looked at the door completely dumbfounded. "W-what just happened?" "What happened Gajeel-kun, is you just lost your last chance at ever being with her." Gerome told Gajeel with a smirk, "And in the process allowed me full access to take your place. So thank you kindly." And with that he walked out of the door.

Gajeel barely moved due to the utter confusion plaguing his mind. He didn't even move when Pantherlily whacked him on the head. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" He bellowed, in his battle form and ready to punch the dumbass he called his best friend for the second time.

"I-I-I..." Gajeel shook his head and proceeded to walk out of the guild. Leaving a completely confused and pissed off Lily in his wake. "Fine! Be that way! I'm going to check on Levy, cause you're too much of a jerk to do it!"

~~~~~At Levy's place~~~~~

Levy burrowed herself within her blankets as she weeped and hiccuped. Desperately trying to see where, what went wrong.

Gajeel and her had been doing great! The girls had told her to be more open and more head on about her approach which lead to her 'accidentally' dropping some books in front of him one time or slightly grinding against Gajeel at the guild Halloween party. During which they were actually flirting and she even thought that they were falling for each other. Obviously she had been horribly wrong.

"Lu-chan. What just happened? Did I do something wrong?" The poor girl sobbed as the blonde felt her heart wrench for her best friend. "I don't know Levy. I really don't." And she meant those words. Gajeel cared about Levy more than anyone. It made no sense how he acted even if he was extremely angry, which again he had no reason to be.

Levy turned slightly when she felt a warm paw on her head and began to cry even more when she saw Lily standing on her bed. She hugged Lily tightly as she began to sob all over again.

Over her shoulder, Lily and Lucy shot each other a glance that showed their utter bafflement at the situation.

~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~

"Lev, get up." Lucy sighed when she saw blunette ringlets shake 'no' under her covers, before pulling off the blanket roughly. "Levy I've been asking you to get out of bed for the past hour! It is almost dinner time and you can't keep going on like this! Let's go to the guild and get some of Mira's hot soup. I'm sure Gajeel is moping in the guild waiting for you so he can give you his heartfelt apology." Lucy said firmly, this finally made Levy peek out from under the cover of her wavy hair.

"You really think so?" She asked in a broken tone. Lucy have her a warm smile. "I know so."

They trudged through the snow and headed towards the guild, Lucy even threw a snow ball at Levy to lighten the mood which worked effectively as Levy was optimistic. She had listened to everything Lucy had said and it had made complete sense. Gajeel wouldn't have acted the way he did or bought her the first edition of her favourite book if he was not at least slightly interested in Levy.

When she went to the guild he'd probably take her to the side and give her the biggest apology in the world. And she couldn't wait to give him a hard time about it! *insert evil smirk*

~~~~~At The Guild~~~~~

Lily arrived at the guild an hour before the girls and looked around for Gajeel. He didn't see him for about the next 45 minutes, which was extremely weird as he had expected to find him moping while he nursed a pint of beer. But when Gajeel did walk in the jaws of everyone at the guild collectively dropped onto the floor as they saw Gajeel walking in with a sexy, leggy, curly haired brunette, with a pale face and blue eyes. He sat in his and Levy's usual seat before asking Mira for a pint of beer. The temperature in the room spiked when Gajeel pulled the brunette onto his lap and proceeded to make out with her right in the middle of the guild hall.

And then it got worse.

Lily heard the twinkling laugh of his favourite female. He flew towards the door at max speed, but was a little too late. The gasp that tumbled from Levy's lips could be heard throughout the guild.

Gajeel glanced up at Levy as he slid his hand up her dress. Levy looked away in sheer disgust before summoning up the courage and walking up to the pair. She ripped them apart and felt a piece of her heart break when Gajeel gave her a lazy grin. "Yes Levy?" He drawled, no sorrow, nothing.

"Wha- I th-thought..?" "You thought what Lev? That I'd fall for a weakling like you?" "Gajeel..." Levy gasped out helplessly. She couldn't understand what was happening.

"You fell for my trap Hook, line and sinker babe. Just a little more and I know you would've given yourself to me. But I couldn't hold out anymore. A grown man has his need after all. Not that you'd understand." Levy's eyes widened along with every member of fairy tail. They watched with a bated breath as a tear rolled down Levy's face.

Gajeel let out his signature gihee before stepping closer to levy and wrapping his arms around her shoulders bending close to her face to Whisper, "You know what babe? If you really want me, why don't you satisfy me instead hmm? I promise I'd make it worth your time." That was the breaking point.

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Natsu bellowed as he charged towards the iron dragon slayer followed by Gray, Erza. Jet and Droy would've 100% been part of the Attack but they had taken a job elsewhere.

Levy was about to pull away from the dragon slayer when she saw one of his eyes fill with tears, and watched it drip down his face.

"WAIT!" She screamed bringing everything to a standstill.

She gently placed her palm on his cheek and gave him a sorrowful smile. "I'm so sorry I dragged you into this."

She turned towards the brunette and sneered. "So this was your play huh... Gerome. Or should I call you Georgina?" The whole guild was stunned when they saw the woman smile and saunter over to where Gajeel and Levy stood.

"Oh my, I Guess the smart little bird figured it all out. She just wasn't smart enough to stay out of my business!"

"That would be my doing actually." Gramps announces as he walked through the guild doors followed by a few Rune soldiers.

"Ah, Makarov. Meddlesome as always huh? Couldn't you have just let this go?" "You want me to turn a blind eye to your doings after you killed 13 residents of Magnolia just to steal their bodies?!" "It was just 13 people, you don't have to make it a big deal!" "It is a big deal!" Levy spoke, Gajeel's arms still around her.

"Ah, my clever little bird. So you knew from the start hmm? Well it was pure luck that I found you, you know. I desperately needed the services of a solid script mage and you just happened to be around. I Guess coincidences like those are too rare after all... I'm guessing you knew about my need for a mage of your talents because you also know that I stole the book of souls. It really is a shame I couldn't unlock the full potential of the book but I could decipher some of it all by myself... For example, I now know how to trap someones soul and make their body bend to my will."

"Let him go, you Monster!" Levy yelled, her magic flaring out around her in response to her rage, her scream triggered a barrage of attacks by her guild members, every Attack seemed to bounce off a forcefield she had erected around herself and hit various parts of the guild instead.

"Tut, tut, tut, you naughty children. I'd be real careful about how you treat me now... the boys life is quite literally in my hands." Georgina lit a match and brought it very close to the book causing Gajeel to sweat profusely, and the skin on his arm began to burn. "Stop it! Please stop it!" Levy yelled as she created the words ice and immediately put it on her arm.

Geargina broke into a fit of giggles. "Wow, I have rendered the strongest guild in the world completely powerless just because I have the life of one measly member in my hands." "He isn't one measly member! He's our nakama... he's the man I love... and I refuse to let you hurt him or anyone else!" Levy screamed out. "NOW BIXSLOW!" Levy screamed and held her breath as Bixslow took control of the souls in the book with his soul eyes, and flying the book right into his awaiting hands.

The members of fairy tail struck again. This time all their attacks landed, Grays ice and Natsu's fire trapped her while Erza lance knocked her out and she fell into a boneless heap into the floor.

The rune knights quickly secured her with magic cancelling handcuffs the minute she collapsed.

"Now does anyone want to tell me exactly what just happened?!" Erza asked imperiously.

Makarov and Levy gulped. "Levy dear, I'll leave this up to you! I've got some uh, things to deal with!" Levy glared at the masters back as he walked over to talk to some rune knights. She sighed and slumped Gajeels unconscious body onto the floor as comfortably as she could.

"You are all aware of the series of murders that took place in Magnolia a couple months ago. Well the culprit was a woman named Georgina, a mage who could transform into anyone as Long as she had their skin and had the ability to control peoples emotions. Soon after this discovery, the royal library called master Makarov to inform them of the theft of a book from their treasury. 'The Book Of Souls'. It was supposedly stolen by a royal maid, who was found dead and as you probably guessed, she was skinned as well. The reporter who had come in the beginning to get our interview was the real Gerome, but about two weeks ago he was also found dead and skinned. Yet, 'Gerome' continued to visit us Everyday and attempted to get close to me. 'He' would have conversations with me about the same language 'The Book Of Souls' was in and that was the final clue we needed. Master Makarov asked me to keep her company until he could get her arrested for her crimes but I Guess she became impatient that I wasn't giving her what she wanted. She probably wanted to use Gajeel against me and take my Soul when I was weak. One of the books conditions to take a soul was the presence of strong negative emotions, and well her plan almost worked."

"But it didn't. And it's all because of you Levy." Bixslow said. "Well Levy and me" Warren huffed drawing a round of laughter from the guild members.

"I'm just Glad Bixslow was around! Or else this would've been a lot trickier!" "Damn right you are! And I'll be able to return all the souls from the book easily!" "Thank you Bix..."

"Oh, don't thank him yet dearie!" Georgina's chilling voice resounded through the guild. She looked straight at Levy before breaking into a sinister smile. "Kill Makarov Gajeel-kun."

Everything happened in a fraction of a second. Gajeel leaped up and aimed his iron sword at Makarov, Bixslow immediately tried to restore Gajeels soul and Levy, being closest to the master raced towards him to push him out of the way.

Metal pierced flesh just as a blinding light filled the room, restoring Gajeels soul.

The guild looked on in horror as the saw blood pouring out of a wound right near Levy's ribs. Their hearts broke when they saw the dragon slayer fall to his knees in front of the bleeding Levy. Eyes wide in disbelief.

"Levy...?" Gajeels soft Whisper broke everyone out of their stupor as Wendy rushed towards Levy, immediately starting her healing magic. While Gajeel helplessly looked at his blood soaked hands, the awful stench of Levy's blood refusing to leave.

Erza and Gray picked Levy up carefully as they transported her to the guild infirmary. Gajeel was paralysed as he processed everything that had happened. He remembered screaming at someone, he thinks it's Levy and then he remembered stumbling out of the door completely confused as to why he was screaming in the first place. And then it was like someone took the reigns of his body. He felt like a spectator to his own life, like he was stuck in his brain and couldn't get out. He remembers every souls crushing word he said to his fearless fairy when she saw him. He remembers feeling completely disgusted touching a woman who wasn't Levy. He remembers the absolute heartbreak on her face and that he put it there. The most haunting thing he remembers is the feel of her flesh ripping due to his sword, he remembers the feel of her warm blood...

He remembers trying desperately to fight it! To stop what he's doing but he was too weak, he couldn't even protect a single girl.

'How much more can I hurt her?! I-I promised to make her big only to drag her down again and again. She deserves so much better. She can do so much better than me. I just have to walk out of her life and she will be so much safer. I just have to walk out those doors... c'mon Gajeel. For levy. Leave. And never come back.'

Gajeel finally rose from his stupor and came face to face with Natsu trying to shake him awake. Gajeel blinked twice, before scrunching up his nose. He could smell Levy's blood all over his hands. He ran outside the guild and threw up until he was shaking. He dipped his hands into the nearest bucket of water trying desperately to get the blood off but it would not leave. He rubbed and he rubbed until the scent of his own blood began to mask Levy's.

"Gajeel! What the heck?!" Lily screamed out when he found his friend in front of a bucket of water, with blood gushing out of freshly made claw marks.

"L-Lily..." Gajeel let out in a shattered voice. "She's fine Gaj. The wound wasn't that deep. She will be fine." Gajeel nodded before trudging away, away from her and away from fairy tail. 'Maybe now she'll finally be able to be happy'.

"And where do you think you're going mister?" Gajeel stopped at the sound of Lucy's voice but didn't turn around. "Levy is awake. She wants to talk to you." Gajeel only shook his head and continued to walk away but her next words stopped him in his tracks. "You owe her at least this much."

~~~~~Guild Infirmary~~~~~

Levy beamed when she saw Gajeel walk in. "Oh my god! I was so worried! I am so sorry I got you into this! I'll make it up... to... you?" Levy trailed off and a frown took over her face when Gajeel wouldn't move from the door.

"Gajeel... please come closer?" Levy gently asked and he shook his head. Levy's eyes began to well up. "Look I understand if you never want to talk to me again after everything my Mission put you though but I really really really just need a hug right now! Please! I just need your hug right now! I want to feel safe and loved. Even if you don't love me, which is totally ok... but please..." Gajeel cut off her rambling by pulling her into a gentle hug letting his head fall into the crook of her neck as the first sob wracked his body.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry..." Gajeel began repeating over and over again as Levy cried into his chest.

Gajeel tenderly presses a kiss against each cheek and her forehead and her nose before looking her straight in The Eye. "Levy, listen to me alright. You are the most beautiful, strong, fiery, magical being on this planet. You are everything I want, and everything I need and everything I'll ever hope for. You are my light Shrimp... and I cannot taint my light, not anymore. You deserve so much better than me love and I will hope Everyday that you find someone who'll treat you in the way you deserve. I love you Levy." Gajeel pressed a tender kiss to her lips and rose, heading for the door when he found his hand connected to something. He looked down and saw a handcuff connecting his wrist to levy's.

"What the f*ck was that stupid goodbye speech?! How dare you try to tell me what what is and isn't right for me?! Who do you think you are to take my happiness away from me like this! If you are trying to say that you want to walk away because I-it's too p-painful to be with me, I-Id understand but if you're trying to say it's for my sake... you have to be completely daft! Gajeel, you're my everything! You said I was your light? Well you are mine! You promised me Gajeel! You promised you'd make me big! Well I'm still 4'9 and I still weigh the same so you haven't fulfilled your promise yet! I love you with all my heart Gajeel... Now I would like you to make your decision. But know that if you choose to leave you're taking all my love with you. I know I'll never love someone like I love you. Not ever." Levy cancelled her magic and looked at Gajeel for the last time, longingly before she turned around and fell asleep.

She awoke the next day with a strange yet comfortable weight around her waist. She burrowed further into the warm body behind her, breathing in the familiar scent of iron and pine. "Y-you stayed..." Levy whispered in awe, terrified that this was just a figment of her imagination and that Gajeel was long gone.

"I made a promise after all gihee." Levy sobbed out loud when she heard that laugh and launched herself into her dragons chest. "I was so scared. I love you so much!" Levy cried into his chest as he softly grumbled, almost purred, it was an odd sound that immediately calmed Levy down. "What were you scared of?" "That I wouldn't be enough to hold you back. That I'm the cause of your pain. That you would be better off with someone you didn't have such a complicated history with! That she would've made you happier! That..." Gajeel silenced her rant with a kiss.

"I love you Levy." Levy sobbed again, this time happy tears as she kissed him soundly, putting in all her feels into the kiss.

"Thank you for staying."

"Thank you for giving me a reason to stay."


End file.
